The overall purpose of this project is to identify critical variables that differentiate female headed families from husband/wife families with a special focus on Puerto Ricans in the states, and to examine consequences of living in female headed families with a special interest in the teenage drop out problem. The NIMH grant is directed toward the study of Puerto Ricans in the states and on the island in 1970, and included among the specific objectives are: 1) to examine demographic variables (ie., age at marriage, age at first child, number of children, living arrangements) for Puerto Rican female headed families as compared to Puerto Rican husband/wife families in 1970, 2) to compare the labor force skills and labor force experience of Puerto Rican female family heads with Puerto Rican wives in 1970, 3) to study sources of economic support for Puerto Rican female headed families and husband/wife families with a close look at families on welfare, 4) to compare migrant Puerto Rican families in the states and return migrants as well as nonmigrants on the island of Puerto Rico in 1970 to examine the relationship between migration and female headed families, 5) to evaluate the association between father absence and teenage educational enrollment, separately for boys and for girls, among Puerto Ricans in 1970 after controlling for other important demographic-economic variables that differentiate female headed and husband/wife families.